Blonde Pirate Lady (Captives De L'île Aux Pirates)
The Blonde Pirate Lady is a underling of Captain Red Feather (the Pirate-Queen) she is allied with the Duchess of Dominax to defeat Princess Irina. It is a story from the comic book "Captives Of The Pirates' Island", published as a comic book in French as "Captives De L'île Aux Pirates". The story of this comic is about the aduction of a princess by a horde of sexy evil pirates and her subsequent liberation by a few brilliant female agents. In James Bond-style they overpower the stupid pirates very easily and tie and gag them in several ways! The destiny of the pirates is to end up as half-nakes bound and humiliated slaves of their former prisoners... Representative for so many other sexy and beautiful EBs in this comic I will introduce this EB. She is a perfect example because the author and drawer celebrated her defeat and fate with great pleasure! The Blonde Pirate is a Caucasian, mid-twenty years aging, blonde lady. Well armed with pistol and sword. She wears a beautiful, sexy cape with skull-clasps, high-heeled boots, long black leather gloves and a pirate hat. Her body-wear is a kind of a slingshot-bikini! Her profession seems to be a kind of warden in the dungeon of the pirates. So she meets special-agent Livia Barlow (the main protagonist in this comic), impend her with her gun and gloated about her! But she is really easily defeated and overpowered! If the table was turned now it is Livia which is gloating about the blondie! After a few humiliations (see the tables) the Blonde Pirates fate is to serve her victor... The Blonde Pirate is a perfect example if a well armed and equipped baddie is defeated and transformed in a helpless, bond, gagged and punished submissive! Justice prevailed!!! boots.jpg|Special Agent Livia Barlow overpowerd a baddie guard. The scene is observed by the Blonde Pirate in her sexy 9inch heeled boots... firstmet.jpg|Blondie in her full splendor! She noticed the cape of the Duchess, wearing by Barlow... attack.jpg|Barlow attacked the overstrained blondie... defeat.jpg|Cretinism takes place...;-) slap.jpg|some slaps more! surrender.jpg|Cowardly blonde gives up very easily... decape.jpg|One of really rarely scenes: the former baddie pleasures her defeat and thanked so much for her submission! Barlow decaped (another very nice reaction of the baddie;-)) the blonde coward - a sign of loosing her dominated role! whipping.jpg|Business as usual for the goodie! meet.jpg|On the way... puff.jpg|...to an very interesting meeting with another defeated bad girl! hmm.jpg|Barlow is really delighted about the defeated ladys. sb1.PNG|slave blondie at the leash lick.jpg|Blondies new profession: to serve her victor (she seemed really only good for licking boots!) carry.jpg|Later humilitations (further comic): Using as pony-girl... slave serve.jpg|...or personal servant (pleas note her sexy outfits!)! triumph.jpg|The good girls celebrate her victory about the EBs (the blonde pirate is also paraded and is a useful staffage - to see on the right!) Category:2000s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Barefoot Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Cape Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Coward Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gagged Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nameless Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pirate Category:Pistol Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Vain Category:Fate: Enslaved